


Feliz cumpleaños

by Sinomo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinomo/pseuds/Sinomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover entre One Direction y Harry Potter.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson es un estudiante del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts de la casa de Slytherin. Cuando son vacaciones de navidad, y su cumpleaños, tiene que quedarse sólo en el colegio porque sus padres no pueden llevarle a casa.</p><p>Harry Styles es un alegre chico de Gryffindor que cree que Tomlinson tiene algo planeado en contra suya y de sus amigos. Y todo el mundo sabe que la defensa perfecta es un buen ataque, con lo que decide colarse en el cuarto del chico, apuntándole con la varita.</p><p>¿Qué pasa cuando ambos se dejan llevar y dejar fluir esa tensión que sienten cada vez que se miran?</p><p>Adverncia: Smut</p><p>Se toma larry como ROmance, así que si no te gusta o eres homofóbico, por favor, abstente de hacer cualquier comentario al respecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz cumpleaños

Louis estaba aburrido, mirando hacia el cielo gris encapotado. Había estado nevando hacía relativamente poco, así que había aprovechado para tirarse en uno de los bancos de piedra del patio interior del imponente colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y mirar las formas que hacían los nubarrones. Sus amigos se habían ido, ya que eran vacaciones de navidad y sus familias no estaban en Hawái celebrándolo. A Louis le entraron ganas de poner los ojos en blanco al recordar eso, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Todavía podía ver la sonrisa burlona de Zayn, un chico de piel morena, pelo y ojos negros y sonrisa encantadora. Cuando sonreía, claro estaba. El resto del tiempo mantenía una actitud de aburrimiento y apatía digna de una estatua.

Josh, su otro mejor amigo que pertenecía a Ravenclaw, se había ido con sus padres a un crucero. Seguramente volvería negro como un tizón, pero iría realmente bien con su pelo y ojos morenos.

También lo habían abandonado Taylor y Eleanor, sus otras dos amigas. Una de ellas era rubia de ojos claros, ambiciosa e inteligente, capaz de superar a muchos en temas de audacia y constancia. Todo lo que quería, lo conseguía. Por otro lado, estaba Eleanor, quien era más calmada, pero no por ello con una actitud que se achante. Era como un volcán dormido, cuando entrara en erupción, arrasaría con todo.

Todos pertenecían a la casa Slytherin, de la que estaban orgullosos. Estaba tirado con los brazos tras la cabeza y las piernas cruzadas una encima de la otra, en pose relajada. No habría nadie. Al menos, no de su casa.

Pensando en esto, correteó hasta el interior, con ganas de meterse en la cama y no salir en todas las vacaciones. Y sí, eso haría.

Se chocó con alguien cuando salió al pasillo. Empezó a murmurar un "lo siento" cuando vio de quién se trataba. Nada más y nada menos del chico que más detestaba en el mundo. Harry Styles era, probablemente, el ser más irritante, estúpido, arrogante, creído y orgulloso que existía.

Y era obvio que a Louis no le caía nada bien. Era algo terriblemente cliché que se llevara tan mal con un chico de Gryffindor, pero es que su aversión sobrepasaba lo saludable. No lo aguantaba, ni lo portaba. Si fuera por él, viviría en la otra punta del planeta.

-Styles- dijo, seco.

-Tomlinson- le contestó en el mismo tono monocorde. Una pelea de miradas entre los dos, a los que sólo faltaban las chispas para que fuera típica de dibujos animados. Decidiendo pasar por completo del "indigno", Louis dio un paso a la derecha. Harry, quien al parecer había pensado exactamente lo mismo, dio un paso a la izquierda, topándose de nuevo con Louis. Parecía algo sacado de una peli mala, porque al volver a moverse, se volvieron a chocar. Ambos gruñeron con fastidio y, finalmente, consiguieron salir de esa espiral de choques estúpidos.

Consiguió llegar a la sala común con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Maldito Styles con su maldito cuerpo de jirafa. ¿Qué había hecho él para tener que sufrir al idiota ese durante las vacaciones? No había nada más, y Louis pensó que se moriría de asco y aburrimiento.

-Me da hasta pena- dijo la voz de Niall, viendo como el de ojos azules se marchaba.

-¿Eh?- Harry se había quedado embobado mirándole fijamente mientras se alejaba.

-Tomlinson, me da pena- Niall se sentó en su lugar al lado de Harry. Ed estaba a su otro lado, con la guitarra que siempre cargaba con él.

Ambos eran sus mejores amigos, Niall pertenecía a Hufflepuff y Ed a Gryffindor. Eran chicos risueños. El rubio era intranquilo, vivaracho y terriblemente inocente. Ed, el pelirrojo, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los demás, era demasiado desinteresado, tenía un gran corazón.

Faltaban todos los demás que se habían ido a casa por navidad, Liam, un moreno con cara tierna que pertenecía a Ravenclaw con su novia Sophia, una chica encantadora, y Perry, una rubia extrovertida y dulce que era gran amiga de Niall, quien también le acompañaba en Hufflepuff.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ed, curioso.

-Mañana es su cumpleaños y dudo mucho de que sus padres siquiera se acuerden de eso. Así que es triste.

Harry dejó que sus ojos vagaran por todo el lugar, tratando de no sentir lástima. Al fin y al cabo, Louis Tomlinson no era digno de lástima: capitán del equipo de Quiditch, el buscador, de los mejores jugadores. Sus padres trabajaban en el congreso, tenían tanto dinero que se podría bañar en él.

Así que no, no era digno de lástima ni de pena.

Además, el asco que se tenían ambas familias era conocido por todos. El padre de Harry, Des Styles, antiguo prefecto de Gryffindor y actual ministro de sanidad, siempre se había llevado a matar con el antiguo prefecto de Slytherin, actual ministro de defensa, Mark Tomlinson.

El padre de Harry siempre había querido alimentar esa rivalidad con el hijo de su enemigo para que el suyo propio se auto-superara. Al fin y al cabo, si no se tiene enemigos, uno se acostumbra y se relaja.

Y él no quería eso.

-¿Y eso tiene que importarnos porque...?- estaba siendo un idiota, él lo sabía, pero necesitaba hacerse el indiferente.

-Simplemente es triste. Me imagino un cumpleaños en el que nadie se acuerde y me pongo triste al instante.

Eso era cierto. Harry se frustró un poco al notar que sus amigos no odiaban a Tomlinson tanto como él. O tal vez se frustró porque un pensamiento de dolor pasó por su mente cuando se imaginó a Louis llorar.

-Hay gente que lo merece- sigue encabezonado. Niall frunce mucho el ceño, indignado.

-¿Qué te pasa con Tomlinson? Y no digas tonterías sobre que tu padre y su padre se llevan mal, porque sabes que no.

-Simplemente creo que quiere hacer algo.

-¿Algo?- preguntan Ed y Niall a la vez.

-Sí, como meterse en nuestra sala común y hacernos alguna cosa que se vea- se estaba empezando a creer semejante estupidez, pues, si hubiera pensado bien, sabría que Louis no tenía ni idea de la contraseña para poder entrar.

-¿Para qué?- Ed se rascó la nuca, sin entender-. Si sólo estamos nosotros dos en el cuarto.

-Por eso- se llevó las manos a la cara-. Seguro que quiere vengarse por las ranas que le dejamos en el baño la última vez.

-Eres un paranoico- suspiró Ed.

-Debemos atacar antes de que él lo haga.

-Ah, no. Yo paso, estas cosas son sólo de Gryffindor- gruñó Niall, yéndose a su sala común.

-No, te equivocas, estas cosas son sólo locuras de Harry- Ed siguió su ejemplo, sólo que esta vez Harry le persiguió.

-Ed, tienes que entenderme- protestó.

-No entiendo que quieras atacar a alguien por la noche.

-¡Nos sabemos su contraseña! La mejor defensa es un buen ataque- dijo completamente convencido.

-Estás loco.

-Iremos esta noche...

-Irás esta noche...- le corrigió su amigo.

-... y ¡PAMBA! ¡Atacaremos!- estaba tan emocionado, mirando por la ventana-. Será un plan absolutamente maravilloso, yo así podré enseñarle a Tomlinson quién manda y... ¿Ed?

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba solo.

Aun así, suelta una sonrisa, imaginándose la cara de Louis cuando le viera.

***

-¿Ed? Levanta- le agitó el brazo a un pelirrojo que jugaba a un juego es un DS. Eran las diez y media de la noche y necesitaba a Ed como escudero.

-No.

-Pero me has dicho...

-No- Ed bajó la consola, mirándole con seriedad-. No, Harry. No lo hagas. Déjale tranquilo.

-¡Intentará hacernos algo!

-Harry...

-¡Yo tendré que defender nuestro fuerte de machos!- corrió hacia la salida, sin ver como Ed rodaba los ojos y suspiraba, mientras volvía a la maquinita.

Harry correteaba por los pasillos, escondiéndose de cualquier persona que pudiera estar en ese momento levantado o fuera de las salas comunes. Llevaba la varita en la mano, preparado para atacar. Llegó a las Mazmorras y susurró por lo bajo   
la contraseña "sangre pura".

Entró sin ninguna dificultad, ya que normalmente, los chicos de Slytherin no estaban en navidad. Era un lugar apagado, sin embargo, tenía cierto encanto. En la sala común, antes de entrar en los dormitorios, había un sofá de cuero negro al bajar las escaleras y una mesa de roble junto a una silla de madera bastante antigua. Unas bonitas lámparas de araña colgaban de los techos y, en las paredes, se encuentran unos arcos redondos, dándole un aspecto elegante. Se metió entre los dormitorios, tratando de encontrar al chico. Después de pasar por tres diferentes, logró encontrar la cabeza morena contra la almohada.

Pues quizás al final sí que el chico no tenía nada raro como un plan de venganza, pero decidió no pensar en ello, nunca se iba a dejar engañar por uno de ellos. Le dio un golpecito con el pie para despertarle.

-¿Styles?- La voz ronca de Louis recién despertado le preguntó con confusión-. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Harry tenía su varita levantada, amenazando a Louis.

-No te muevas- le ordenó. El de ojos azules lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Estás de coña? Eres tú el que me está amenazando con una varita, yo estaba en la cama, durmiendo.

-¡Tú ibas a hacerme un ataque primero!- le gritó indignado.

-¿¡Pero qué!? Yo no iba a hacer nada de eso. Me das asco, pero este es mi maldito tiempo libre, y lo último que quiero es tener que ver tu cara más de lo normal.

Harry bajó la varita, aun mirándole con desconfianza, pero dándose cuenta de que seguramente tuviera razón. No tenía nada que temer, ya que estaba en pijama y lo único que podría asustarle, se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Seguro?- no quería creerle porque, vamos, era de Slytherin. Ellos siempre mentían y se salían con la suya.

-Seguro- Louis se pasó la mano por el rostro, frustrado-. No te entiendo, Styles. No entiendo qué demonios se te pasa por la cabeza, que está llena de jodidos rizos de mierda, para venir a mi maldito cuarto. De todas formas, ¿cómo has entrado?

-Yo...- no podía decir que sabían la contraseña, sería quedar como un chivato. Pero Louis no era tonto, con lo que inmediatamente lo comprendió.

-¿Sabéis la contraseña?- se levantó de la cama, enfadado, yendo directo a donde él-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo grave que es eso? Nosotros en ningún momento...

-Tal vez si aprendierais a no ser tan traidores, no os tendríamos que vigilar.

-Comprendo, los de Slytherin siempre son los traidores y las ratas. Pero señor Styles, la verdad es que aquí, el que está en estos momentos en una sala común diferente, con la contraseña robada, eres tú, uno de Gryffindor. Y mientras que creo que yo no te he hecho nada, tú me has amenazado sin ningún motivo, mientras no me puedo defender.

-Sois despreciables.

-¡Vosotros tampoco es que seáis ángeles!

-Sólo tienes que mirar cómo es tu familia, que ni siquiera se digna en llamarte por tu cumpleaños- eso había sido un golpe bajo y se arrepintió nada más decirlo, pero no podía devolver las palabras a su boca.

-Fuera- dijo el otro chico, serio, frío.

-¿Qué...?

-¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Lárgate ya!- estaba muy enfadado y dolido, porque eso último era cierto. Horriblemente cierto, y con esas palabras sólo había logrado que Louis recordara por qué era tan infeliz.

-Tomlinson, siento haberte dicho eso, en serio- se rascó la nuca, un poco, bueno, muy, avergonzado. Louis estaba muy cerca de él, llevando una camiseta de un grupo que a Harry le encantaba y unos pantalones cortos. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el sueño y el pelo revuelto, pero, a pesar de esto, se le veía bastante espabilado, dentro de su cabreo monumental.

-Si me hubiera metido yo a tu cuarto, te hubiera dicho cosas horribles, encima me hubiera hecho el chulo, otro gallo habría cantado- le puso el dedo en el pecho al más alto. Al estar tan cerca, podían apreciar el olor de la persona ajena, podían sentirse prácticamente rozándose.

El verde y el azul luchaban por tener la jerarquía de ambos ojos, al igual que también se perdían en la intensidad del momento. Harry agarró suavemente la mano de Louis y la apretó contra su pecho con suavidad. Se acercó un momento al rostro del otro, quedando a escasos centímetro, con las respiraciones entrechocándose.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?- tenía los ojos cristalizados por la hermosa imagen de Louis ruborizándose, aunque no de enfado, sino de vergüenza. Nunca se había permitido acercarse tanto a él porque temía confirmar lo bonito que era. Casi delicado, era aún mejor de lo que él podría haber imaginado.

Acarició con las yemas de sus dedos los nudillos frágiles de la pequeña mano del castaño, mientras se decía a sí mismo que dejara de ser un gilipollas y que se lanzara, que no podía seguir así. Él quería besar esos finos labios rosados, lo deseaba tanto que casi le dolía.

-No...- pero cortó cualquier otra cosa coherente que fuera a decir, besándole con voracidad. Colocó una de sus grandes manos en la nuca y la otra en su cintura, pegándole por completo a él. Louis le pasó los brazos por el cuello, también dejándose llevar al fin por lo que sentía. Bueno, atracción. Sí, eso era, se sentía sólo un poco atraído hacia Harry. No había nada de malo en ello. Toda esa situación, si hubieran estado pensando, habría sido más rara para Harry que para Louis, ya que este último era homosexual. Vale que sólo unas pocas personas lo sabían, entre ellas su mejor amiga y barba frente a su familia, Eleanor. A pesar de todo eso, siempre había querido estar con un chico y enamorarse, pero aun así nunca esperó que se besaría con su enemigo.

Harry, en cambio, era heterosexual. O eso creía él antes de obsesionarse. Siempre había salido sólo con mujeres, pero realmente nadie había llamado su atención. Salvo Louis. Él siempre había sido muy consciente de que Louis existía. Era imposible para él no saber dónde estaba a cada segundo del día, era como un radar de Louis. Muy extraño todo, demasiado como para siquiera confesarlo en voz alta.

Y también cierto era que esa rivalidad la había comenzado él cuando se había metido con el enorme culo del chico. Pero no había podido evitarlo, ya que, realmente, era demasiado grande. Vale, si ahora lo pensaba, ese día se había comportado como un verdadero gilipollas, y se habría pegado de tortas y habría intentado callarse. Desde ese día, supo que la había cagado y que nunca iba a conseguir nada con él.

Pero ahora era diferente. Ahí estaba, besando a Louis, comiéndose a Louis. Sus lenguas se conocieron la una a la otra y se entrelazaron dentro de la suave boca del más pequeño, quien aún seguía de puntillas, pero que no le importaba. Harry les condujo a la cama, haciéndoles caer encima de esta, ambos sonriendo contra la boca del otro. El rizado sólo se separó de su boca para coger un poco el aire y besar por su mandíbula hacia abajo en el cuello. Louis soltaba suaves gemidos en su oído, dejándole a punto de explotar. Sintió las manos del más bajito en su camisa, soltándosela, ya que había dejado el jersey en su propio cuarto. Louis desanudó la corbata de Gryffindor que tanto odiaba y la tiró al otro lado del lugar, alejándola como con asco. Harry, por su parte, mientras seguía dejando besos a lo lardo del cuello y clavículas del otro chico, tiró la camiseta quitada de Louis que aún mantenía en la mano después de un rato.

Estaba sobre él, acariciando su tostada piel, a pesar de ser diciembre, mientras restregaba su entrepierna con la del otro, con necesidad. Los movimientos eran brutos, toscos, como si les fuera la vida en ello. No podían hacerlo de otra manera, sintiéndose en una vorágine de lujuria.

Fue Harry el que decidió descender por el cuerpo del otro chico con una seguida de pequeños besos. No sabía lo mucho que deseaba lamer cada centímetro de piel hasta que lo probó por primera vez. Acarició los muslos del chico, disfrutando de los gemidos que salían de la boca del de ojos azules, quien arañaba su espalda. En un momento, el chico había arqueado la espalda cuando su lengua y aliento habían chocado con su pezón, con lo que el rizado había aprovechado a pasar uno de sus brazos por debajo, manteniéndolo en esa postura. La otra mano acariciaba muy cerca del lugar donde estaba seguro que quería ser tocado. ¿Y quién era él para negárselo? Acercó su mano a la entrepierna del chico y le desató el nudo de los pantalones de deporte con un poco de dificultad los pantalones.

-Date prisa- susurró Louis, cogiendo suavemente su cabeza y atrayéndolo a sus labios. Louis, a su vez, también bajando su mano para abrir los suyos. Al contrario que Louis, Harry aún llevaba los del uniforme, con lo que, con manos temblorosas abrió el botón y bajó la cremallera.

Bajaron los pantalones del otro con un tirón, dejando escapar un jadeo en la boca del otro al sentir la piel desnuda frotándose. Louis cogió el labio inferior de Harry entre sus labios, tirando de él, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo. La lengua del rizado acarició la suya tal y como sus manos lo tocaban. Bajó la mano cuyo brazo no tenía bajo la espalda del chico hacia el trasero, deleitándose por la seda que era su piel, y con dedos ágiles acarició las mejillas y con suavidad, acarició su raja y entrada, lentamente, temiendo que se asuste o algo por el estilo . Con lo que comenzó a tantear el terreno mientras volvía a bajar la cabeza y lamía los pezones ajenos. Envolvió la lengua a alrededor del derecho mientras hacía círculos con el dedo alrededor de la entrada del más pequeño. Lo notó tensarse, aunque no supiera si era por sus lamidas por sus caricias. De todas formas, Louis agarró con sus suaves manos las mejillas del chico, acariciándolas,, mientras este introducía la punta de su dedo dentro de él.

-Ah-ah...-soltó un gemido bajo, suave, que seguramente él no habría oído si no estuvieran tan cerca.

-Sh... tranquilo- le susurró, soltando frío aire sobre el montículo rosado ya de por sí duro-. Relájate, no te dolerá mucho.

-Styles...

El nombrado bajó un poco por el suave cuerpo y llegó a la altura de la entrepierna. Echó su aliento sobre el pene erecto del chico y este se revolvió, metiendo las manos entre los rizos.

-Por favor...

-¿Qué?- volvió a soplar sobre él, siguiendo sus caricias en la parte de atrás.

-Sabes lo que quiero- Harry posó sus labios en la suave piel, haciéndole soltar un gemido.

-Pero quiero oírtelo decir- lo dijo moviendo los labios contra la carne.

-Mierda, Styles... cómeme. Méteme tan profundo y fuerte en tu boca que me haga correrme nada más sentirte.

Harry abrió la boca y lo metió entero dentro, casi tragándolo por completo debido al entusiasmo. Él, definitivamente, nunca había pensado en ese momento, no, qué va. Tan solo imaginaciones ajenas. Bueno, tal vez sí se había masturbado pensando en el castaño. Más de una vez. O más de veinte la pasada semana. ¿Quién las contaba? Harry se sentía tan extraño al respecto que había decidido atacar a Louis siempre. A él no le podía gustar un chico. No le podía gustar ese chico en concreto. 'Pero la realidad era que cada vez que veía sus ojos se ponía tan duro como una roca, cada vez que acariciaba su piel se volvía loco. Y moría lentamente.

Volviendo al presente, Harry pensaba hacerle la mejor mamada de su vida, hasta tal punto, que Louis acabaría tan obsesionado como él. Bajó y subió la cabeza al ritmo en el que las manos del otro chico tiraban de ella, enredando sus dedos en su pelo. Prácticamente, le estaba follando la boca, pero no era algo de lo que se fuera a quejar.

Sólo en dos ocasiones Harry se atraganto, el resto del tiempo, lo tomaba entero mientras masturbaba con la mano la base, donde su boca no llegaba. Acarició con la punta de la lengua la pequeña abertura, lamiendo el pre-semen que se escapaba de ella.

Bajó la boca hacia el escroto del chico, esta vez masturbándolo con lentitud, a pesar de que el otro tratara de molerse con fuerza.

-Más rápido- le suplicó. Harry rozó un último beso sobre la cabeza del miembro y se alzó sobre sus rodillas. Louis soltó un gemido de frustración, pero Harry tenía otros planes. Con una palmada en su trasero, le ordenó.

-Date la vuelta, en cuatro- Louis obedeció de inmediato, colocándose sobre las palmas de sus manos. Harry agarró las dos almohadas y las puso debajo de sus caderas, alzándolo.

-¿Styles, qué...?- Louis no tenía ni idea de lo que ese chico tenía en mente. Harry, quien por su parte se había dado cuenta de que no tenían lubricante, había decidido hacerlo.

-Sh...- le volvió a repetir. Acercó las manos, abrió las mejillas, y enterró su cara entre ellas, dejando a un Louis en shock, mientras lamía... alrededor de su entrada. El de ojos azules nunca creyó que podría sentir eso. Era un sentimiento extraño, uno que le llevó a gemir alto y fuerte, que le hizo agarrarse a las sábanas, mientras que lo único que hacía Harry era bordear el agujero con su lengua.

-Dulce Jesús...- respiró el pequeño. Casi pudo notar la sonrisa contra su piel, pero de eso sólo se dio cuenta antes de perder el sentido al notar la lengua del rizado presionándose contra su entrada. Y más tarde, tratando de introducirla con suave movimientos, que en un inicio, eran lentos.

Louis empezó a sollozar de placer, mientras se movía contra la cara del rizado con cada vez más fuerza. La lengua ya salía dentro y fuera de él, follando su culo, mientras que Harry agarraba con fuerza las mejillas separadas. Le saldrían marcas, pero eso era lo de menos. Louis sentía que iba a explotar, bajó su mano a su miembro, notando la gran necesidad de tocarse, pero Harry se lo impidió con un manotazo.

Obedeció y, mordiéndose el labio, cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar el sofocante sentimiento. Sin mucho éxito. Louis era un desastre sollozante unos segundos después.

-Dios... así... Ah-ah... Por favor...- sus súplicas y gemidos, junto con el sonido que hacía Harry al comerle era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la habitación. Un nudo se empezó a crear en el estómago de Louis, dando entender que iba a correrse. Duro. Como nunca. Apretó las sábanas hasta los nudillos se le quedaron blancos-. Voy... voy a correrme.

Por primera vez, Harry detuvo sus empujes, acariciando con la boca suavemente la entrada del menor.

-Hazlo- la orden pasó a través de su piel, el sonido vibró en el agujero, haciéndole notar cada parte de Harry. Así que se vino con un grito.

-¡Harry!- fue la primera vez que Louis llamó por su nombre a Harry, y de eso el rizado era muy consciente.

Mordisqueó la mejilla del trasero del chico y se alzó sobre él. Lo que vio, lo dejó sin palabras. Surcos de lágrimas surcaban el rostro del menor, además de que tenía los labios hinchados por los besos y de haberlos estado mordiendo durante el proceso, el pelo revuelto y un adorable sonrojo.

-Esto es sólo el principio- le avisó Harry mientras iniciaba una sesión de besos por la espalda del muchacho hasta llegar a su nuca. Lo notó estremecerse y refunfuñar algo en tono bajo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Le dio una palmada en el trasero con una mirada de advertencia. Louis soltó un chillido muy poco masculino, pero le daba igual. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa, haciendo que esas pequeñas arruguitas que se le creaban alrededor de los ojos aparecieran, y Harry había soñado tanto con tener esa sonrisa para él que dolía. La había visto más veces. Pocas ocasiones, y nunca dirigidas a él. Pero esa sí, se la había ganado, y la podía ver con claridad.

Acercó un dedo a la entrada lubricada y empezó suavemente a introducirlo. Harry quería volver a escuchar su nombre de los labios de Louis, sentía que lo necesita, o si no se iba a volver completamente loco. Pronto, los quejidos de Louis se convierten en gemidos de placer. Harry decidió meter otro dedo más, mientras que el pequeño cuerpo de Louis los montaba. Estaba estrecho y caliente, Y Harry sabía que en el momento en el que entre dentro de él, le iba a ahogar. Con sus dedos, buscó la próstata del chico, tocándola en una de sus embestidas. Louis soltó un sonoro grito que, de no estar los dos solos en la sala, habría despertado a todo el mundo.

Empezó a golpear al chico en ese punto, haciendo que los movimientos del de abajo se hicieron más erráticos y más fuertes e intensos. Louis volvió a agarrar con fuerza las sábanas mientras Harry dejaba chupetones en el cuello del chico, marcándolo cuando aumentó el ritmo y sumó un tercer dedo. Para abrirle un poco más, movió los dedos como una tijera, chocando con su próstata.

Deslizó por debajo del cuerpo una mano y empezó a masturbarle, consiguiendo que se corriera muy rápidamente, de nuevo con su nombre en los labios.

Louis estaba exhausto, pero Harry aún no había acabado. Se posicionó detrás suyo con las manos y tiró de él hacia atrás, colocándolo.

-Harry, no creo que pueda otro.

-Sí puedes, vamos, Louis- era la primera vez que él decía el nombre del chico, aunque el otro ni se había dado cuenta Harry porque empezó a entrar. Estaba dilatado y lubricado por lo de antes, pero lo hizo con tranquilidad, sin querer hacerle daño, porque estaba muy seguro de que era su primera vez. Una vez completamente dentro de él, tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder disfrutar por completo de ese momento. Louis lanzó un gemido entre el dolor y el placer y Harry besó su hombro, sin moverse. Sabía que le rompería por dentro si se movía tan pronto, y prefería esperar un poco-. Sh... estás bien, amor.

Louis respiraba muy fuerte, mordía las sábanas y empezó a moverse contra él cuando notó que ya no le dolía. Comenzó a moverse, al principio lentamente, aún agarrando con fuerza las caderas del chico menor, casi clavándole los dedos, marcándole. El ritmo comenzó a aumentar conforme notaba a Louis más seguro y abierto, sintiendo que ya no lo estrangulaba tanto como al principio. En un momento, una de sus estocadas dio de lleno en un punto en el interior de Louis que le sacó un grito de placer a ambos. Los sonidos de los dos cuerpos chocando y los gemidos y frases inconexas de Louis hizo que Harry subiera el ritmo, haciéndolo imposiblemente duro. Louis sollozaba entre el placer y el dolor de tenerle taladrando en su interior. Se mordió su puño, con fuerza, tratando de contener los gritos, más por vergüenza que cualquier otra cosa.

-Vo-oy a desmayarme.

-No lo harás-

-Sí-í, Harry, voy a desmayarme- el otro chico hizo a Louis alzarse sobre sus rodillas, poniendo su espalda contra su pecho, empezando una nueva tanda de estocadas más lentas pero más profundas.  
Agarró la barbilla del chico con la mano y condujo sus labios a los de él, besándole desde esa postura mientras acariciaba su abdomen con la yema de los dedos lentamente. Louis era un lío de gemidos y gritos, más aún cada vez que él llegaba a su próstata de esa manera tan profunda, se sentía morir con cada apretón que le daba el cuerpo del chico. Lamió la piel sudada del cuello de Louis y abrazó muy fuerte, casi aplastándolo, como si pudieran ser uno. Acercó la mano al sensible miembro de Louis. Y comenzó a masturbarlo sin parar, haciendo que le clavara las uñas en los brazos, mientras echaba la cabeza para atrás.

-¡Ah! Dios- un sollozo se escapó de sus labios-. No-o puedo...

-Sí pue-des, di m-mi nombre, Lou- aumentó el ritmo, haciéndolo más profundo y fuerte-. Dime quién te está jodiendo.

-Ha-Harry...- es un sonido con una mezcla de súplica y deseo.

-Eso es, peque, di-dilo.

El sudor entre ellos los hacía más resbaladizos, haciendo que la fricción fuera más fácil. Después de acariciar con insistencia el pene del menor, quien, por los sonidos y movimientos debía de estar ya muy cerca.

-Ha-Harry, me co-corro- jadeó.

-Hazlo- mordió con fuerza el cuello del chico, dejándole una marca que seguramente tardaría tiempo en marcharse. El otro chico chilló de nuevo, corriéndose en la mano del rizado y en las sábanas.

Haz dejándose caer hacia delante. Harry aún se seguía moviendo, aunque unos pocos minutos más tarde, terminó en su interior, con un sonoro gemido, en el que decía el nombre de Louis. Se dejó caer al lado del otro chico, con el corazón y la respiración acelerada, dándose cuenta de que la había cagado. Probablemente se había hecho adicto al otro, y lo confirmo cuando giró la cabeza y ambas miradas se descubrieron, manteniéndose así, mirándose fijamente. Los ojos azules se encontraban con los verdes, siempre y cuando los primeros no se cerraran por el sueño, que era mucho. Louis puso una mano en su brazo.

-Casi me desmayo- le confiesa con una dulce sonrisa. Harry ríe por lo bajo y aparta un mechón de pelo. Se quedaron ahí, con Louis despierto pero con los ojos cerrados, bocabajo, abrazado a la almohada, disfrutando de los dedos de Harry sobre su espalda.

-Tienes la piel jodidamente suave- murmuró el rizado, haciendo que el otro se ruborizada. Abrió un ojos y él, tímidamente, acarició su piel de la pierna de manera adorable. Lo rascó un poco con la uña y sonrió, dándole una bonita imagen al mayor.

-La tuya tampoco está mal- en ese momento, un sonido de un reloj digital al lado de la cama de Louis les dijo que era 24. El chico más joven, desvió la mirada, sabiendo que no recibiría felicitación de su familia. Todos los años se olvidaban de ello. Probablemente luego se lo recompensarían con millones de regalos, pero él prefería un simple "felicidades" que toda esa mierda material.

-¿Louis?- le sacó la voz de Harry de su ensoñación.

-¿M?- tarareó, haciéndole saber que le escuchaba.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Louis alzó la vista, mirando al chico de Gryffindor, sintiendo que se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco. Era la primera vez desde que había entrado a ese colegio que alguien le felicitaba en persona.

-Gracias, Harry.

-Siento haberte dicho esa cosa tan horrible sobre tu familia- estaba avergonzado por ello, él no era de esos que hacían daño porque sí. Louis era el único que podía sacar lo peor de él. Pero también lo mejor.

-No te preocupes, no es que sea mentira, ni nada.

-No, pero ha sido realmente grosero de mi parte y lo siento.

-Creo que después de esto, quedas perdonado- se rio de su propia chorrada y se movió un poco, haciendo una mueca de asco-. Y también creo que no debería estar aquí tan feliz, encima de toda esta cosa.

-Espera, siéntate hacia atrás- Harry cogió su varita y apuntó al cuerpo y sábanas-. Tergeo.

Era un hechizo de limpieza de líquidos en cuerpos y lugares. Louis rio por lo bajo cuando sintió que el líquido ya no estaba sobre él, y se dejó caer de nuevo. De verdad estaba agotado, no sentía apenas el cuerpo, pero no le importaba.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir?- le preguntó al otro. Harry vaciló, pero, sopesando los pros y contras, decidió no arriesgarse a que nadie le pillara y le hiciera preguntas sobre por qué estaba tan cerca de la sala común a esas horas.

-Está bien- se recostó al lado de Louis, con cansancio que de pronto le sobrevino. Louis se puso cerca suyo, pero lo único que lo rozaba era su pequeña mano en su brazo. Se durmió con los pequeños dedos de Lou haciéndole mosaicos en la piel.

***

Se despertó desorientado, sin reconocer en un primer momento la habitación. Después logró espabilarse, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sintió una mano en su brazo y una presencia a su lado, pero nada más. Parpadeó de nuevo, tratando de quitar la bruma y el sueño. Giró su cabeza para mirar fijamente el dulce rostro de Louis dormido, con los labios aún hinchados por sus besos y respirando suavemente. Ni siquiera hacía ruido. Harry cogió un mechón de su pelo, apartándolo de su frente. El chico se removió y se puso aún más cerca, prácticamente poniendo su cabeza en su brazo. Harry, por primera vez, se decidió a sucumbir a la tentación, y lo abrazó. Si Louis se despertaba aún tenía la excusa de decir que estaba dormido. Louis era pequeño comparado con su cuerpo, también era más redondeado, más fino. Harry muchas veces se asombraba de lo elegante que era andando, riendo, respirando. Era siempre perfecto, sin embargo, siempre había visto una pequeña sobra tras esos ojos azules.

Al principio creía que se debía al odio que le profesaba. Ahora sospechaba que los culpables eran sus padres, pero él tampoco podía hacer nada por arreglarlo. Se quedó sosteniéndolo durante bastante rato, dejando que la luz de la luna le diera en el rostro. Sin embargo, pronto empezó a amanecer, dándole a entender que debía ponerse en marcha e ir a su cuarto, antes de que Ed despertara. Se levantó, tratando de que Louis no lo notara, sin éxito, pues este se removió.

-¿Harry?- cada vez que decía su nombre le recorría un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

-Vuelve a dormir- se había puesto los bóxers y se acercó de nuevo, quitándole el pelo de los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?- hablaban bajo, como si hubiera alguien más.

-Lo suficientemente tarde como para que Ed se despierte y no me vea en la cama- Louis bufó y agarró la muñeca del chico.

-Quédate un rato más, no va a pasarte nada.

-No sabes cómo es Ed- aún y con todo, se inclinó, presionando un beso en la parte de arriba de la cabeza del chico-. Irá a donde el profesor y me buscarán. Si me encuentran aquí, estamos jodidos.

Se volvió a poner en pie y se terminó de poner la camisa y los pantalones.

-Creo que...- empezó Louis. Harry, en su mente, sólo podía pensar una cosa. Después de que se le pasara el momento, se dio cuenta de que Louis era... bueno, era él. Si su padre se enterara se llevaría el mayor disgusto de su vida y no quería arriesgarse a que se enfadara con él.

-Esto nunca saldrá de aquí- le dijo Harry seriamente mientras trataba, si éxito, atarse la maldita corbata. Louis rodó los ojos.

-Como si yo quisiera que se enterara la gente.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Louis se sentó en la cama e hizo que Harry se acercara, agarró la corbata, atándola como debería estar. Este le miró con una ceja alzada y Louis tiró de la prenda, acercando su rostro al de él. Dejó un beso en su mejilla, uno suave, haciendo que Harry deseara sonreír, cosa que no hizo, definitivamente.

-Bueno, ya nos veremos por ahí- le soltó la corbata de Gryffindor, despidiéndolo. Harry lo hizo sin pensar, acabó fuera de la casa de Slytherin, en el pasillo, con una cara de tonto monumental.

Y una sonrisa finalmente se extendió por su cara. Esa no iba a ser a última vez.

Y con ese pensamiento, corrió a su propia sala común.


End file.
